


I don't need nothin' before the show

by SmugShimada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Drug Abuse, M/M, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugShimada/pseuds/SmugShimada
Summary: As it turns out, Hanzo really does need it just to think straight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mindless Self Indulgence — Prescription

The thick, heavy length occupying Hanzo's mouth was too much. There was so much of it, shoved back into his esophagus, his throat spasming as he gagged on the intrusion. He could barely breathe with it.

Guilt pooled in his stomach, overwriting all arousal. He knew he wasn't like this. Never had been before. But he didn't want to rely on...  _that_. He hoped he could have fun without  _it_ , do this right, for Jesse. Show Jesse that he didn't need to be poisoned to love him.

Hanzo jerked away, breathing heavily, panting. Drool and pre-cum dripped down his beard, making a mess of himself. He couldn't make himself meet Jesse's eyes like this. 

"Darlin'? Han? What happened, 's everything okay?" came Jesse's voice, heavy with concern. Hands gentle on his tear-slicked cheeks, fingers combing through tangled hair. 

None of it registered to Hanzo. He forced himself to his feet, walked numbly over to the bedside table. He rifled through the drawers, pulled out a small bag of white powder labelled " _The good shit! —G_." 

Operating purely on muscle memory, Hanzo emptied out a line of cocaine, bowing down without hesitation to snort all of it in one go. He felt Jesse at his back, mumbling something, rubbing his length against his thigh. Hot.

A brief thought passed by Hanzo's mind, already starting to daze and morph. Regret. More guilt. He had tried for so long and didn't even make it a month.

Hanzo spun round, slid to his knees, licked up that thick shaft waiting for him. Felt Jesse shiver and groan from the touch. For now, he was going to focus on forgetting all else but the moment itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, MSI? Am I an Edgy fuck or what?
> 
> Oh and don't do coke, kiddos. Shit's bad for you.


End file.
